inuxbokussfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Banri Watanuki/Beziehungen
Beziehungen Karuta Roromiya Banri ist schon seit die beiden noch ganz klein waren in Karuta verliebt. Doch sie intressiert sich mehr für Essen als für seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nachdem er von seinem harten Training in den Bergen zurückgekehrt ist, versucht er ihre Aufmerksmakeit zu gewinnen, indem er ihr Süßigkeiten schenkt. thumb|180px|Junger Banri & Karuta Banri bekommt in der folgenden Story nie aus dem Kopf, dass er stark werden will um Karuta zu beschützen. In einem Kapitel wird auch erwähnt, warum er sich gerade für sie ändern will: Karuta hat einmal eine Freundin in ihrer Yokaiform verletzt, die darauf Angst vor ihr bekam. Nachdem sie Banri von dem Vorfall erzählt hatte und meinte, dass sie sehr traurig darüber sei und all ihre Gefühle in sich verbannen und stark werden möchte, beschließt Banri anstelle von Karuta stark zu werden, um diese vor Feinden und auch Gefühlen zu beschützen. Später als ihr Körper von Mikoto Inugami übernommen wird, ist er so verunsichert und schämt sich dafür, dass er allen Bewohnern aus dem Ayakashi-Haus die Schuld gibt und ihnen gegen Kopf wirft, dass sie Karuta nie gern gehabt hätten. In Part 2 dreht der Spieß sie leicht um: Zwar scheint Banri immer noch in Karuta verliebt zu sein, doch es fällt beiden ein bisschen schwer mit dem anderen zu reden, da der alters Unterschied viel größer ist als zuvor (Prolog: 0 Jahre, Part 2: 7 Jahre). Karuta macht ihm immer sein Essen, nur macht sie ihm Kinderessen, was Banri gar nicht passt und er verlangt von ihr, dass sie aufhören soll ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln.. Darauf wäre Karuta fast herausgerutscht, dass auch der "alte" Banri Kindervorlieben hatte, aber da er sich nicht an sein altes Leben nicht erinnern kann, musste Karuta ihn schnell ablenken und sagte Banri, er habe noch etwas Essen im Gesicht. Als sie das Essen entfernte, machte sie das auf ihre ganz eigene Art: Mit dem Mund. Als sie ihm zu nahe kommt, springt Banri weg und murmerlte irgendwas mit Kuss, das Karuta nur mit einem fragenden Gesicht "Kuss?" engegnet. Darauf wurde Banri wütend und hält Karutas Handgelenk fest. Er meint sie solle nicht zu ihm herabschauen, nur weil er ein Kind sei. Er könne sich selbst verteidigen. Karuta drückt in daraufhin zu Boden, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie immer noch stärker ist als er. Da sie sich öfter um ihn sorgt und das auch erkennbar macht, wird er meistens wütend und sagt ihr, dass er sie eigentlich hasst. Karuta versucht dabei immer ruhig und cool zu bleiben. Aber auch der jetzige Banri macht sich immer noch schrecklich Sorgen um Karuta. Als Karuta nicht während des Sonnenuntergangs zu Hause erschienen ist, wurde er fast verrückt vor Sorge und suchte nach ihr. Doch als er Karuta vor der Tür einer Eisdiele findet und ihr erzählt, dass er sie gesucht hat, meinte Karuta: "Ich dachte Watanuki hasst mich nach allem, was ich getan habe". Daraufhin meint Banri, dass er sie nicht wirklich hasst und schließlich fragt er sie, ob sie wieder Freunde sind. Allein diese Frage scheint Karuta so berührt zu haben, dass sie beginnt auf offenere Straße zu weinen und damit Banri in eine unangenehme Situation bringt. Mikoto Inugami In Part 2 lernt Banri, der all seine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verloren hat, Mikoto Inugami ein weiteres Mal kennen. Doch dieses Mal begegnen sie sich unter anderen Umständen und er freundet sich mit ihm an, als er sah wie stark Mikoto ist. Mikoto scheint ihn einerseits auszunutzen, um an Informationen über das Ayakashi-Haus zu kommen, aber andererseits scheint er seine Gegenwart zu genießen und Banri als eine Art besten Freund zu sehen. Rensho Sorinozuka Banri bewundert Rensho, genau wie Banri's Freunde. Als Rensho Banri einmal ganz normal begrüßt hat, während Banris Freunde dabei waren, haben sie auch angefangen ihn das erste Mal ernst zu nehmen. Jedoch bekam Rensho davon nichts mit bis Banri allen von dem "Vorfall" erzählte. Rensho schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, aber auch etwas stolz, da er auf andere, jüngere Schüler cool wirkt und nicht schlampig und faul, wie Nobara ihn meist beschreibt. Als Karuta ihre Form nicht mehr ändern konnte und Banri angefangen hat allen dafür die Schuld zu geben, dass er nicht strak genug war um sie davor zu schützen. Iregndwann ging es Rensho sehr auf die nerven, dass er ihnen die Schuld gibt, obwohl sie nichts dafür konnten schrie er Banri an, danach blieb der Junge still. Daran kann man sehr gut sehen, dass Banri großen Respekt vor Rensho hat. Ririchiyo Shirakiin Ririchiyo und Banri haben eigentlich keine wirklich Beziehung zueinander, das einzige was sie verbindet ist Karuta. Sie ist Ririchiyos beste Freundin und Banris Schwarm und da er so gut wie die ganze Zeit an Karuta hängt, aber Ririchiyo auch mit ihr Zeit verbringen will, unternehmen sie häufig etwas zu dritt. Soshi Miketsukami Soshi und Banri kennen sich schon seit der Mittelschule, dort wurde er immer von ihm, Zange und Kagerou gerärgert. Er hat laut Banri seine Würde verletzt und in Folge dessen scheint er ihn nicht sonderlich leiden zu können. Zwar gereift Soshi ihn nicht direkt an, jedoch sagt er häufig Sachen die Banri sehr verletzten, ob wohl diese nicht böse gemeint sind. In Part 2 respektiert er Soshi jedoch, da er sich an sein vorheriges Leben nicht erinnern kann. Zange Natsume Zange Natsume ist nicht nur der SeSe von Banri, sondern auch einer seiner Hauptpeiniger. Man kann jedoch unschwer erkennen, dass Banri für Zange sehr wichtig ist. Er unterstützt ihn bei seinem Training und versucht ihn noch näher zu bringen, auch wenn seine Methoden etwas anders sind. Außerdem lässt sich später erkennen, dass Banri sich um ihn sorgt, da er sich über seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand erkundet. Nachdem Karuta von einem anderen Yokai angegriffen wurde und nicht mehr zu erwachen scheint, gibt Banri Zange die Schuld. Er schreit ihn an und unterstellt ihm, dass er nur "unwichtigen Scheiss" vorhersehen würde. Als sein SeSe später seine Fähigkeiten einsetzt, um die verschwundene Karuta zu finden, und zusammenbricht, zeigt Banri, dass es ihm leidtut. Zange ist ihm danach nicht böse, sondern macht sich selbst Vorwürfe. Kagerou Shoukiin Kagerou ist einer von Banris Peinigern. Beide kennen sich schon seit der Mittelschulzeit und schon da wurde Banri häufig von ihm geärgert. Er scheint am meisten vor Kagerou Angst zu haben, aber Zange scheint sich auf dem gleichen Level zu bewegen. Da sich Kagerou aber selten im Maison de Ayakashi aufhält, fühlt er sich sicherer und weniger geärgert. Nobara Yukinokoji Die beiden sprechen nicht besonders häufig miteinander, man bemerkt jedoch, dass Banri sie für etwas verrückt hält und sie ihn einfach für kleinen Jungen, der denkt er sei so cool und stark wie Rensho. Jedoch hat Banri durch Karuta, Ririchiyo und Rensho doch etwas Kontakt zu Nobara. Kategorie:Banri Watanuki